Love or friendship
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Mark Chang has always been under Vicky's spell, unaware on just how cruel she could be. When Vicky babysits and Mark comes to see Vicky, will Mark save Timmy and cut the infatuation? or will he stand on the sidelines for the woman he loves?.


A/N Well this is an odd paring for me but oh well, this won't be a slash paring but a hurt comfort one :).

Summery: Mark chang has always been under Vicky's spell, unaware on just how cruel she could be. When Vicky babysits and Mark comes to see Vicky, will Mark save Timmy and cut the infatuation? or will he stand on the sidelines for the woman he loves?.

Vicky smirked as she counted her cash, stomping down the sidewalk glaring at anyone who would be in her way. She had just got done with babysitting A.J., despite the Genius could take care of himself his parents were paranoid so they wanted him to have a babysitter. Although he wasn't her real money-maker, Timmy Turner is where the money was made. His parents were so neglectful and gone all the time, that she babysat at least 6 times a week.

Placing the rest of her money into her pocket Vicky stood at the Turners doorstep, knocking Vicky tapped her foot in irritation faking a smile as Mrs. Turner answered the door.

"Hey Vicky" Mrs. Turner had a really loud looking shirt on suitcases in each hand, Mr Turner was next to her as he wrapped an arm around his life.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Vicky" Mr. Turner grinned dropping his bag onto the ground, "my wife and I are going on vacation so it's good to know he will be well taken care of".

"No problem Mr. Turner I always like to torture eh I mean take care of this bundle of joy" Vicky grasped Timmy hugging him firmly against her, Timmy's face started to turn blue.

"Can't breath" Timmy gasped.

"Awe" Mrs. Turner smiled "isn't that cute!".

"Well let's go!" Mr. Turner smiled warmly as the two adults jumped into the car.

Vicky waved at the two adults her grip still tightening around Timmy's throat, as soon as they were gone Vicky's smile disappeared dropping Timmy carelessly onto the ground the babysitter glared down at the trembling 11-year-old.

"ALRIGHT TWERP GET TO WORK!" Vicky screamed throwing a bunch of cleaning supplies onto Timmy, "and I'll just be here" Vicky pointed to the couch before jumping onto it, "watching you work hahahhaha!".

Grumbling to himself Timmy grabbed the supplies before heading upstairs to the bathroom, what a perfect time for Cosmo,Wanda and Poof to be on vacation. Shoulder's slumping Timmy started to wash the Toliet, it was another 3 hours before Timmy got the rest of the cleaning done. An exhausted look crossed over Timmy's features as he walked downstairs, walking into the living room Timmy dropped the supplies.

"Done" Timmy muttered letting out a large yawn, "can i go to bed now?".

"Just a minute Twerp" Vicky grabbed Timmy's collar "make my dinner first!".

Grumbling to himself Timmy went into the kitchen his eye's had bags under his eye's, standing at the stove Timmy started to make Vicky a steak. He was flipping the Steak over when he heard knocking on his window, glancing to his right Timmy couldn't help but slightly smile when he notice his familiar Alien friend.

He was disguised as his human form, about Timmy's height, black hair, a green cap which was on backwards, pink shirt, and green pants. His eye's were red but to any other human he would be a typical normal human being, however Timmy knew for a fact he was the Alien Prince Mark Chang.

"Timmy Turner!" Mark Chang yelled but the voice was muffled by the window.

"Dude open the window" Timmy called flipping the Steak in the air.

"Twerp who are you talking to!" Vicky's came from out in the living room.

"Nobody!" Timmy lied.

"Well keep it down and hurry up with my super!".

Timmy sighed tiredly as he finished up the dinner, putting it onto a plate, he slowly took it into the living room his body aching feeling almost like a weight.

"Here you go Vicky" Timmy muttered putting the plate onto the table next to Vicky, he watched his babysitter take a bite out of the steak.

She chewed for a few moments.

"Alright Twerp you pass now get out of my sight!".

Gladly Timmy thought to himself trudging out of the living room, noticing Mark still outside Timmy slapped a hand over his face. Sighing in annoyance Timmy walked outside before shutting the door.

"Mark I thought I told you to come in" Timmy muttered softly yawning loudly.

"I do not know how to open said window" mark gazed at Timmy for a moment, "dude you look terrible".

"Thanks" Timmy said sarcastically, he rubbed his eye's tiredly. Body suddenly feeling weak Timmy swayed slightly, his body we've hit the ground if Mark hadn't caught him.

"Turner are you like OK?" receiving no reply Marks eye's drew in concern, "turner wake up!" using one tentacle he started to shake the young male. "Maybe this isn't helping" Mark mused.

Settling down onto the ground Mark stretched out his tentacles pulling the young male onto them, eye's drawing in concern Mark brushed Timmy's hair back with one of his arms.

"Hey TWERP!"

Mark jumped at the sound keeping ahold of Timmy, Mark gazed into the Turner's window. His evil love Vicky was stomping around the house, her red eye's blazing beautifully Mark's eye's turned into hearts.

"My beautiful Vicky!" Mark quickly shook his head his gaze landing down at his best friend, the worn down look and bag's under the 11 year olds eye's pulled at his heart. He loved Vicky like a moth to a flare, to him she was the most beautiful and evil creature in the whole world. But Turner had always been there when he needed him, he celebrated FLARG when he was lonely, he saved his own Planet Yugopatmeia countless times.

But more importantly he gave him a best friend.

Now his best friend needed him, and although he wanted to rush in and be with his beloved Vicky Turner needed him more than she did.

"Sorry Vicky" Mark wrapped both tentacles around Timmy's frame, cradling him against his chest, "but Turner is my top priority right now". Slithering away into the night Mark headed towards his ship at the Dimmsdale dump.

A/N Well there you go I know it's a different comfort sort of thing, but you know how certain parings or hurt/comfort that's not expected can actually be the best anyway I might do another chapter tonight.


End file.
